


17 haiku

by printfogey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry, zosopp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin: seventeen haiku about Zoro and Usopp. (See Author's Notes for more info.) Set at various points in the canon from Usopp's introduction to right at the end of Thriller Bark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the LJ pairing community zosopp for a challenge focused on the number 17 as well as the pairing. So it's seventeen haiku which have seventeen syllables - well, all but the last two which have one extra syllable.
> 
> They're all written with a Zoro/Usopp perspective in mind, though this might not always be very apparent: observations about Usopp should be taken to be from Zoro's POV and vice versa (though there's introspective ones as well - hopefully this won't be too confusing).
> 
> I tried to follow the haiku/senryu dictum of aiming to capture a moment, but wasn't always able to. Some are more general. Hopefully not too pretentious.
> 
> Nitpicks and other feedback very welcome!

1\. Assessment

Shaking legs, strong heart;  
Too strong not to stand up for -  
Crescent moon, shining.

 

2\. After the first battle

“I wouldn’t have fought,  
If you hadn’t done so, too.”  
A weight to those words.

 

3\. Mihawk

The promise just made  
Means he must survive this, right?  
Shaking hands, sewing.

 

4\. Protector

The slumbering guard  
In the shade of mikan trees,  
Snores and reassures.

 

5\. First

A hot afternoon.  
Waking up, he receives the  
Swiftest of kisses.

 

6\. Following I: Carrying Dalton

Sinking into snow,  
can't yet carry such burdens:  
his lead is followed.

 

7\. Eavesdropping (On Usopp & Chopper)

Underneath bright lies  
He can hear the fierce, stubborn  
Dream of Adventure.

 

8\. Self-Doubts

Sometimes he wonders,  
‘Am I just too light for you?  
My words, far too flighty?’

 

9\. Two Views

Wintry night at sea;  
Good for endurance training  
Or cuddling excuse.

 

10\. Mesmerised at Dawn

A swordsman, training  
In the early morning light –  
Hard to look away.

 

11\. Spots

He doesn’t mind them;  
On his skin, fresh new smudges,  
Of gunpowder stains.

 

12\. Falling

 _’You can do better,’_  
Zoro’s eyes keep telling him –  
But what if he can’t?

 

13\. Following II – Water 7

They can but follow,  
Cobble stones and cold fear.  
The track of fresh blood. 

 

14\. A Distance, Kept (Sea Train/Enies Lobby)

He’d like to reach out;  
Squeeze the arm under the cape  
For one moment – No.

 

15\. Bridge of Hesitation

Watching the battle  
Side by side like this feels right,  
But the mask stays on.

 

16\. Thriller Bark, Aftermath

Sitting by the bed,  
He gently touches Zoro’s cheek.  
All those bandages... !

 

17\. New Ship

In the morning sun  
Two boys fishing, swordsman resting;  
They are who they are.


End file.
